Aislynn Y Lily - Primer año en Hogwarts
by pkk44
Summary: Es el primer año en Hogwarts para Lily y Aislynn, Aprenderán de las 4 casas en Hogwarts y sus Estudiantes, Descubrieran nuevas historias del lugar, aprenderemos nuevos hechizos y haremos nuevos amigos, todo esto mientras conocemos la escuela.
1. La ceremonia de selección pt1

**_Nota de las Autoras:_**

**_Si, somos dos esta es nuestra primera historia y en realidad nos gustaría saber que piensan, La que escribe así (Es Lily) _****_Y la que escribe así (Es Aislynn) _****_Nos hicimos amigas en la escuela teniendo un mismo interés – Harry Potter, Aislynn escribe la historia (ambas damos las ideas) y yo corrijo algunos errores, somos nuevas en esto así que consejos serian algo buenos, empecemos!_**

Era el comienzo de un nuevo año en Hogwarts teniendo con eso niños y jóvenes ansiosos por regresar pero también hoy una nueva generación de magos iba a empezar el maravilloso viaje por el sorprendente mundo de la magia; algunos, que era la mayoría, estaban nerviosos ya que no sabían que esperar de la ceremonia de selección. Pero había otros niños, como Lily, que sabían perfectamente que iba a pasar y también había niños que sabían a qué casa iban a parar. No todos reaccionaban de la misma manera.

Estaban ya en Hogwarts, maravillados por la belleza de este lugar, con las miradas curiosas de algunos y las miradas sorprendidas de otros. Pasaron por un gran y largo pasillo repleto de retratos maravillando aún más a los niños, no importaba si ya sabían de Hogwarts, si eran hijos de muggles o lo que sea nadie se escapaba de la sorprendente estructura del castillo. Lily pudo escuchar cómo, un poco más atrás de ella, un niño, que no pudo mirar bien, hacía miles y miles de preguntas que no recibían respuesta.

Hablando de Lily, Lily es hija de dos magos, lo que significa que es de sangre pura, tiene una estatura normal para su edad y según sus padres ella quedará en Ravenclaw, la casa a la que van los magos más inteligentes y con eso, curiosos.

Mientras seguían caminando ella podía escuchar las diferentes platicas que se formaban detrás de ella. La que más le llamaba la atención era la de una chica y un chico con muchas similitudes físicas; eran bajos de estatura, con cabello anaranjado, sus ojos grises y unas pestañas exageradamente raras, y, para terminar sus voces chillonas que siempre daban énfasis a la última sílaba de la última palabra de la oración. Todo eso, para Lily, era una mala combinación.

-¡Oye tú! ¿En qué casa estuvieron tus padres? ¡Espera! ¡Tus padres son unos muggles!-.

Dijo la chica, después de eso ambos empezaron a reír escandalosamente burlándose de un niño a unos metros delante de ellos, junto a él caminaba una niña, de unos centímetros más baja que el pero aun así resultaba más alta que Lily, al escuchar a los tal vez mellizos infló las mejillas, al parecer los hermanos no la tenían de muy buen humor.

-Sea o no hijo de muggles es un mago, igual o mejor que ustedes.- Murmuró para sorpresa de todos incluso para su acompañante, la víctima.

-Así que.- Fue bajando poco a poco el tono de voz, dándose cuenta de que varios eran los que le prestaban atención.

- No.- Alargó un poco, con una voz casi entre cortada.

-No lo traten así.-Ellos volvieron a reír, Lily arrugo la frente.

-La sangre pura enamorada de un sangre sucia ¿Así son las historias de amor muggles?.- Ahora se burló el chico. Lily no soportó más.

-Para que lo sepan las historias de amor muggles pueden llegar a ser muy interesantes. También las que no son de amor, como Sherlock Holmes.-La mirada que le dieron los hermanos no la pudo descifrar Lily pero algo le decía que no era una mirada que se le da a alguien que te agrada, más bien para alguien que quieres matar lentamente con tus propias manos.

- Solo digo que ustedes no tienen nada para sentirse superiores a los muggles.- Alzó los hombros, ignorando las miradas de los 4, dos molestas y dos incrédulas. Segundos después los hermanos se alejaron varios metros más de los otros 3.

-Gracias, no tenías por qué hacerlo.- Hablo la niña, el niño estaba mirando al suelo tal vez o seguramente avergonzado

.- Soy Aislynn y él es Agler.- La niña, ahora llamada Aislynn, golpeó las costillas de Agler con su codo

-Soy Agler.-

Él sonrió un poco. Era demasiado alto para su edad, tenía cabello color castaño pero  
con un ligero brillo rojizo, llevaba unas gafas más grandes de tamaño que las de Lily pero más delgadas, llevaba el cabello despeinado y el flequillo que caía en sus ojos él lo acomodaba de lado cuando le molestaba, sus ojos eran una mezcla de azul y gris.

-Como ya dijo Aislynn.-

-Yo soy Lily, es un apodo pero me gusta más que me digan de ese modo.- Los tres sonrieron sin importarles el silencio que se había formado entre ellos, ese no era un silencio incómodo y si lo fuera no les iba a molestar.

- ¿Ustedes ya se conocían?-

-No.- Contestó Aislynn

-Ambos estábamos solos en el mismo compartimiento, y al ver que ninguno tenía compañía decidimos quedarnos juntos.- Lily asintió, le hubiera gustado haber estado en el mismo compartimiento pero en lugar de eso se la pasó junto a un grupo de niñas que, a pesar de ser su primer año, ya sabían toda novedad en Hogwarts.

-Por cierto, Agler, no le has agradecido a Lily por lo que dijo.- Le mandó al niño una mirada de reproche, este se estremeció asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Gracias.-

-Como ya dije, no hay de que, esos dos son algo.- Dejó la frase en el aire, buscando algún adjetivo para calificar a los hermanos.

-¿Molestos?-Dijo Agler

-¿Mal educados?-Dijo Aislynn

-Molestos, mal educados, tercos, feos, son demasiados los adjetivos para esos dos.- Lily negó con la cabeza divertida y riendo, a los segundos Aislynn y Agler rieron junto a ella.

- No entiendo que problema tienen con que seas hijo de muggles.- Su expresión cambió a una seria.

-Son unos descerebrados, desde que estábamos en el tren dieron indicios que nos querían molestar, o bueno, a Agler.- Aislynn frunció los labios antes de continuar.

- La chica que no me importa ni una rana de chocolate su nombre al principio le lanzaba miraditas a Agler.- El mencionado soltó un bufido al escuchar esto.

-Entonces empezamos a hacernos preguntas para conocernos y el menciono que era hijo de muggles, en ese momento ambos habían soltado un grito de horror.- Ella sonrió divertida.

-¡Ferrick!- Se escuchó detrás de ello, para mucha sorpresa de la chica de cabello ruloso ese era su apellido, y estaba segura de que no había otra persona con ese apellido. Los tres se giraron para encontrar a un chico pálido, sorprendentemente más alto que Agler y de cabello entre rubio y castaño peinado con pereza de lado.

- ¿Tu eres la hija de El Señor y señora Ferrick? Parece que sí, te pareces a ellos.- Sintió que el chico la examinaba.

- Soy Elián Kana.- Todos, menos Elián, arrugaron la frente, mucho más Lily quien estaba confundida ¿Cómo era que él sabía de sus padres?

-¿Cómo conoces a mis padres?- Murmuró Lily. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no había explicado del todo y que estaba recibiendo demasiadas miradas confusas.

-Porque yo no te conozco, explícate.- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Anda.- Aislynn y Agler se sorprendieron de la brusquedad en las palabras de Lily, les extrañaba por la apariencia que tenía, pero su carácter era muy diferente a su apariencia.

-Mis padres eran amigos de los tuyos, estaban en Ravenclaw junto a ellos.-Explico con una sonrisa que parecía más una curva torcida que nada.

-Ellos me contaron demasiadas historias de tus padres pero nunca me contaron por que se dejaron de ver, tal vez tiene que ver con que yo vivo en Irlanda y tú en Londres.-

Cada vez el chico causaba más miedo en Lily, le daba miedo tantas cosas que él sabía de ella mientras ella no sabía de su existencia, hasta ahora.

-Mis padres también me explicaron que tenemos la misma edad.- Desde ahí Lily dejo de prestar atención, los ahora cuatro pequeños siguieron caminando, dos de ellos maravillados escuchando las historias de otro y la última que caminaba mirando al frente, luego al techo, después atrás, pero sin prestarle atención a la narración del chico.

-Estoy seguro de que quedare en Ravenclaw, eso es lo que dice toda mi familia. ¿Y tú, Agler?-  
Agler se sintió un poco incómodo.

Soy hijo de muggles.- Trató de hablar con voz neutral.

-así que no se demasiado sobre eso de las casas y todas esas cosas relacionadas.- Todos podían ver las mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza del chico. Los otros tres le sonrieron para restarle importancia al asunto.

-pero por lo que me dijo Aislynn puedo quedar en Hufflepuff.-

-Muy bueno, muy bueno, a mí me agrada demasiado Hufflepuff, es de mis favoritas. Yo no entiendo eso de que Gryffindor es la favorita y la mejor, no, si tienes demasiada lealtad a algo puedes ser valiente, si luchas demasiado por lo que quieres necesitas ser valiente y lo eres, si buscas más y más conocimiento a pesar de que se trate de algo peligroso eres valiente. Las demás casas también son valientes, todos los somos.- Y Elián pudo haber continuado si Aislynn no lo hubiera interrumpido.-

-Todos tenemos las cualidades de todas las casas pero hay una que siempre escogemos primero.- Giró los ojos mostrando desinterés.

- Mis padres estuvieron en Hufflepuff, yo tengo cualidades de Hufflepuff pero la mayoría me dice que seré mejor una Slytherin que una Hufflepuff. Puedo ser leal a cualquier cosa pero, ya saben, uso más mis cualidades de Slytherin.-

-Ravenclaw.- Dijo Lily de repente, antes de que regresara algún silencio incómodo.- Al igual que mis padres, estaré en Ravenclaw.- Volvió a decir.- Seguramente seremos compañeros, Elián.-

-Entonces solo Lily y Elián compartirán casa.- Dijo un desanimado Agler.- Aislynn en Slytherin y yo en Hufflepuff.-

-Hay posibilidades de que quede en Hufflepuff, así que no te sientas tan mal.- Lo interrumpió Aislynn con una sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus ojos.- Pero no importa ¿Acaso nos dejaremos de hablar por nuestras casa?- Alzó ambas cejas de manera interrogatoria.

-No- Sonrió de la misma manera Lily.- Ojala y los mellizos insoportables queden en otra casa, como Gryffindor, aunque demuestran ser unos cobardes al burlarse de los demás.-

-Estarán en Slytherin, tienen cualidades de Slytherin.- Dijo Agler recibiendo una mirada molesta de Aislynn.- Digo, no por ser molestos, no, los Slytherin son amigables.- Aislynn sonrió divertida y golpeó ligeramente su hombro.-pero la mayoría de los Slytherin tienen un ego muy grande.-

-Ya entendimos. No tienes por qué darnos una clase sobre las características de los alumnos de cada casa.- Lo voz de Aislynn se escuchó irritada sobresaltando a los demás; al notar eso ella sonrió de manera burlona.- ¿Lo asuste? Eso es raro.-

Nadie dijo nada después de eso. Siguieron caminando y se separaron por pláticas: Aislynn y Agler hablaban sobre las casas y esta primera le respondía todas sus preguntas al segundo mencionado.

Mientras tanto Lily trato de comenzar una conversación con Elián, lo primero que se le ocurrió para empezarla eran sus padres.- ¿Por qué mis padres no me contaron de eso como lo hicieron los tuyos?- Los ojos de Lily brillaron con ese resplandor que aparecía cuando tenía curiosidad de algo, cuando encontraba algún dato, ese brillo provocado por alimentarse de información…


	2. La ceremonia de selección pt2

-¡Oigan!- Lily arrugó la frente, ella odiaba las interrupciones. - ¡Pero si falta poco! – Ambos giraron la mirada, se encontraron con una niña de muy baja estatura, sus ojos eran saltones aunque no eran tan grandes y tenía un cabello demasiado largo, aunque Lily podía notar que este estaba grasiento. Elián sonrió.

-Hola, Johanna.- La mencionada mostró una sonrisa que le llegaba hasta los ojos, lo raro era que en su mirada sus ojos parecían perdidos, opacos.

-¡No te encontraba!- La chica parecía que gritaba todo el tiempo, lo peor era que su voz era muy aguda. Por qué, después de escucharla, Lily podía sentir una vibración en sus oídos y eso provoco una, muy notable, mueca de dolor. Johanna ignoró olímpicamente eso.- ¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó con brusquedad. Lo primero que pensó Lily al escucharla decir eso era que su voz al preguntar era peor que al gritar.

-Ella es Lily.- Elián mostró una sonrisa idéntica a la de Johanna. La diferencia era que en la suya sus ojos si brillaban y demasiado.- Nuestros padres eran buenos amigos.- Lily abrió la boca un poco al escuchar su explicación y es que seguía interesada en descubrir de eso. La cara amigable de Johanna se cambió por una de desagrado, a Lily le preocupo eso.- Lily.- Continuo explicando, esta vez a Lily.- Johanna es mi mejor amiga desde, no lo sé.- Se quedó pensando un momento.

-Desde hace 10 años.- Interrumpió a Elián antes de que pudiera decir algo, ya que ella ya tenía la respuesta.- Nos conocimos cuando teníamos pañales.- Siguió con una voz exageradamente dulce aunque su voz aguda lo hacía sonar como una tortura para los oídos.- Por eso somos mejores amigos.- Tomó a Elián del brazo, si alguien los veía a un par de metros más lejos podrían decir que se trataba de un padre y su hija. Johanna no llegaba ni al codo de Elián, además de que el no pareciera un niño de 11 años, la apariencia de Johanna, que no podía llegar ni a los 5 años, los hacía lucir más así, padre e hija.

-Eso que acaba de decir.- Él se removió y, gracias a la ventaja de tamaño entre ellos, logró zafarse del agarre de la enana. Aunque algo, puede ser la expresión que tenía la cara de Elián después de separarse, le decía que ella tenía muy bien clavadas sus uñas en el brazo de él.

Lily se quedó pensando un momento, recordando lo que Elián le había dicho a Johanna minutos atrás: "Nuestros padres eran buenos amigos". Con eso la infinita y brava curiosidad de Lily regreso, no le importaba la presencia de Johanna, no, ara nada, ella solo quería conseguir respuestas.

-No pudiste contarme de mis padres.- Murmuró lo más fuerte posible, ella no halaba así, en murmuros pero tal vez la mirada de Johanna empezaba a intimidarla.- ¿Podrías….-

-Claro.- Contesto rápidamente sin dejar a Lily terminar la pregunta.-

-¿Qué paso con sus padres?.- Johanna volvió a interrumpir.-¿Por qué se lo tienes que contar TU a ELLA ¿.- Dio una mirada de recelo que, obviamente, fue para Lily.- No sé, no eres el único que sabe de ellos.-  
-Yo no quiero que me cuenten de ellos.- Ella le regresó la mirada de recelo, pero la de Lily era mucho más severa.-Yo lo que quiero es que me diga porque él sabe tanto acerca de mi por sus padres ¡Y YO NI SABÍA DE SU EXISTENCIA!.- Al escuchar como Lily subía el tono de voz ambos amigos se encogieron del miedo, al ver esto la culpable de eso sonrió.- Vamos, dilo.-

-¡Miren, ya llegamos!- Johanna estiró a Elián, estos dos se alejaron de Lily, esta, al notar que no consiguió nada de información (por culpa de esa enana) busco a Agler o a Aislynn; los encontró a ambos, junto a un niño. Eso la sorprendió, ¿Cómo de repente ellos estaban con él, cuando, según ellos, solo eran ellos dos, juntos?

Lily se acercó.  
Pero Agler fue el primero en hablar:  
-Hola otra vez.- Los tres le mostraron una sonrisa. En ese momento las grandes puertas del comedor se abrieron, este era inmenso con las cuatro mesas que correspondían a cada una de las casas. A todos los sentaron en una mesa apartada a las demás y solo les quedaba esperar. Algunos se calmaban entre ellos, otros preferían quedarse en silencio.

Después de minutos en silencio, empezó a escucharse al sombrero cantar, al parecer este año decidió hablar, en su canción, de la guerra recién vivida y como las casas actuaron para derrotar al señor tenebroso que ahora ya algunos lo llamaban Voldemort, por que el miedo ya había terminado, ya no había nada a que temer, ahora solo era la paz que había existido antes.  
La canción era larga pero Lily, Aislynn y Agler tuvieron un párrafo favorito que seguramente a todos les encanto, hablaba de las cuatro casas y como reacciono cada una, como cada una fue útil para derrotar al señor tenebroso. Por qué todos ayudaron en eso, todos.

He vivido guerras  
pero ninguna se podrá igualar  
a la vivida en Hogwarts, mi hogar.  
Fue hace menos de un año  
cuando este desastre ocurrió.  
Pude ver la valentía,  
valentía de los Gryffindor al luchar.  
También la inteligencia de los Ravenclaw,  
como ni un hechizo podían fallar.  
La astucia de los Slytherin,  
que a pesar de todo no pudieron faltar.  
Y por último la lealtad y trabajo duro de los Hufflepuff,  
de ellos nunca puedes dudar.

Cada mesa aplaudió y vitoreó cuando fue la mención de su casa, algunos conjuraban el animal de su casa, un águila gigante extendiendo sus alas, un león rugiendo, una serpiente apunto de atar a su presa, y un tejón calmado como siempre aunque se le notaba pendiente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Lo que cada animal hacía era como la casa reaccionaba en las circunstancias.  
Y terminó, todos los de primer año se pusieron nerviosos con eso. Por qué eso significaba que empezarían las selecciones; se podía ver como todos perdían color en sus caras o, incluso, en todo su cuerpo. Pero si los veías bien los peores eran esos cuatro chicos y unos pocos más. Aislynn soltó un buen bocado de aire, con fuerza. Lily la miro y ella se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto o pregunta que hiciera Lily, solo ellas podían entender que asunto era o cual era la pregunta.

Agler las miro confundido y puso su mirada primero en una y luego en otra, miraba a Aislynn, luego a Lily, y nunca dejaba de arrugar la frente. No se atrevía a preguntar, tal vez temiendo que alguna se molestara con él. Aislynn sonrió al notar el nerviosismo en su amigo.

-Seré la primera.- Aislynn formo una mueca con su boca.- ¿Luego quién será?-

-No lo sé.- Contestó Lily.- Pero yo seré un poco después, aunque tiene sus ventajas ser la primera, serás la primera Slytherin del año.-

-Acosta, Aislynn.- Ella palideció. Lily, Agler y el niño que seguía siendo desconocido para Lily le sonrieron para tranquilizarla.

Caminó hasta la mesa y silla correspondientes, y se sentó, temblando de manera exagerada. La mayoría de las miradas estaban posadas en ella. Lily se imaginó como se debía de sentir, con todos esos ojos fijos en ella: unos grandes, otros medianos, otros rasgados, de color azul, gris, marrón, verdes. No, no se debía de sentir nada bien. Cuando volvió a concentrarse en Aislynn ella ya tenía el sombrero en su cabeza, este cubría sus ojos y tapaba su boca con una sombra, aun así se podía ver una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios. Los amigos se tranquilizaron con eso, seguramente Aislynn se había calmado después de darse cuenta de que no estaba tan mal sentir tantas miradas, o lo que le decía el sombrero era muy divertido.

-Eres una chica bastante terca.- Dijo el sombrero y Aislynn negó con la cabeza, divertida.- Y se nota demasiado no queriendo aceptar mi decisión, entonces me iré a lo obvio, lo supe desde que toque tu cabeza.-

Se pudo escuchar como Aislynn murmuraba varias veces un "dilo", el sombrero rió con esto.  
-¡SLYTHERIN!

Mientras se escuchaban los gritos y aplausos de la mesa correspondiente a Slytherin, Aislynn tomo el sombrero y lo dejo en el taburete. Suspiro y se giró para sonreírle a Lily y Agler, luego se regresó y camino, a paso apresurado, a la mesa de Slytherin. En esta todos seguían aplaudiendo y gritando, Aislynn al llegar se sentó en un espacio que le dejaron algunos Slytherin.

-¿Eres sangre pura, no?- Escuchó una voz muy a lo lejos, sólo fue una persona la que dijo eso y esta recibió demasiadas miradas fulminantes después de decir eso. Aislynn se sorprendió con lo ocurrido, al parecer ahí no era del todo tu sangre.

-Ignóralo, es un tonto. Aquí ya no importa tu status de sangre.-Una chica, seguramente ya en su último año, fulmino a algún punto lejano, donde podría estar la voz de hace unos segundos.- Para muchos ya quedo en el pasado, ya sabes, con eso de la guerra. La mayoría ha demostrado su arrepentimiento, como yo que me siento avergonzada de que mis padres tuvieran que ver con eso.-Sonrió pero eso parecía más una mueca.- Por cierto soy Astoria Greengrass.-

-Un gusto, Astoria, soy Aislynn.-

-Acosta, si, lo acaba de escuchar todo el comedor.- Astoria sonrió y Aislynn no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír.

Lily miraba a todos lados, habían pasado ya 2 niñas cuando tocó el turno de la melliza, la niña que había molestado a Agler.

-Amelia Amundson – Y ese era el nombre, Amelia y ese su apellido (y el de su hermano molesto). Amelia sonrió y camino con la mirada en alto hasta el sombrero, no se preocupó en mirar hacia atrás, (o hacia las mesas, los lados o algún lado) sus manos no temblaron al sostener el sombrero y llevarlo a su cabeza. Su mirada estaba fija en las puertas del comedor y no había alguna otra cosa que le importara.

Pasaron segundos, luego llegaron los minutos. Lily y Aislynn sonrieron ante esto, tenían una pequeña esperanza de que el sombrero no escogiera en ninguna casa a Amelia, en cambio esta empezaba a palidecer pero no lo hacía notable, pero su hermano si estaba nervioso: jugaba con sus manos y lanzaba, cada 2 segundos, miradas al sombrero y a su hermana, luego miraba al techo. Agler, a pesar de lo gracioso que le resultaba eso, dio una pequeña palmada al hombro del hermano, este lo miro mal y Agler soltó una carcajada.

-Tu, niña, creó que lo mejor será.- Todo regresó al silencio por unos segundos.- ¡SLYTHERIN!-  
La pequeña y única Slytherin, por ahora, de primer año tenía una cara de sorpresa y asco, no le gustaba la idea de que ella estuviera en la misma casa. ¿Y si les tocaba compartir habitación? No podría soportar eso, tener que escuchar su voz cada mañana, tener que verla cada mañana ¿Y si ella le hacía algo mientras dormían? NO, era demasiado para ella. Amelia, con una felina sonrisa en su rostro, dejo el sombrero en el taburete y, literalmente, saltando fue hasta la mesa de Slytherin la cual seguía aplaudiendo. Tuvo el descaro de sentarse al lado de Aislynn.

-Que bien.- Dijo con sarcasmo.- Seremos compañeras, pero sigo sin entender como quedaste en Slytherin si tus padres son unos inútiles Huffle..-

-Tienes algo en la cabeza.- Aislynn sonrió al golpear la nuca de Amelia.- Lo siento, era solo un piojo.- Ahora soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de horror de su compañera. Astoria al notar lo que pasaba también rio.

-Esto será interesante.-

Agler no podía creer lo que había pasado, en parte si por que él había sido quien predijo la futura casa de la chica. Pero algo en la cara de Aislynn le decía que sería Amelia la que iba a sufrir; negó ligeramente la cabeza y miró a Lily, ella parecía calmada, en cambio él era nervio puro; no podía dejar de mirar el sombrero y preguntarse si le pasará lo mismo que a Amelia, si el sombrero se quedaría en blanco al tocar su cabeza, por qué él no se sentía totalmente de una casa. Él no se podía imaginar siendo ambicioso, siendo inteligente, siendo valiente ni siendo leal. Simplemente él tenía miedo, afortunadamente el siguiente era otro.

-Jeremiah Amundson.- Para Agler ese nombre era horrendo si se lo ponías a ese niño; sus cejas siempre estaban al centro (como si frunciera el ceño todo el tiempo), su cabello casi le llegaba a los hombros y era de un marrón como el de los libreros viejos de la librería que había en su antigua escuela (la escuela a la que iba cuando pensaba que era un "muggle"), sus ojos eran, a diferencia de su hermana que los tenía azules oscuro, azules metálicos, brillantes. Los demás de él eran señas de que estaba enfadado, seguramente no lo estaba.

Agler se había perdido y solo reacciono hasta que escuchó decir al sombrero.

-¡RAVENCLAW!-

Agler miro a Lily, está tenía, una muy bien formada, mueca en el rostro. El suspiro y por un momento pensó que tal vez Jeremiah no es como su hermana, borró ese pensamiento a los segundos de pensarlo, son hermanos, es obvio que tienen que comportarse igual, además fueron criados con los mismo padres ¿Qué puede esperar de ellos?.

-Barker, Agler.-

Se levantó y caminó hasta el sombrero. Hizo lo mismo que Aislynn y puso el sombrero en su cabeza, sus manos temblaron más que las de Aislynn. Miro a la mesa donde seguía Lily, esta le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Luego miro a la mesa de Slytherin, fue lo mismo sólo que Aislynn alzó ambos pulgares.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!- Gritó el sombrero en su oído, no pudo contener el impulso y lanzó el sombrero al taburete. Se escucharon varias risas. Al volver a buscar a Lily y Aislynn encontró a ambas negando con la cabeza, divertidas, pero no reían.

Suspiró y busco la mesa de Hufflepuff, por lógica camino hasta la mesa que más vitoreaba. Todos lo recibieron con una amplia sonrisa, parecían amigables y a Agler le agradó eso, sentía que haría buenos amigos ahí. Saludó a otros más y siguió pendiente de a qué casa iba quien, pero el solo quería saber en cual casa terminaban Lily y Olliver.

Pasaron varios más antes de que escuchara uno de los nombres que él estaba esperando:  
-Ferrick, Lil..-  
-¡Lily!- Agler y Aislynn sonrieron al notar que pensaron lo mismo, estaban seguros de que a Lily no le hubiera gustado que todos escucharan su nombre, era lindo pero no entendían por que prefería "Lily". Las mejillas de Lily tomaron un color escarlata antes de, como lo habían hecho los demás, levantarse y acomodar el sombrero en su cabeza. Agradeció que tapara sus ojos por qué no quería ver tantos ojos sobre ella.

-Quedas perfectamente aquí-Murmuró el sombrero. A Lily no le agradó que no digiera el nombre de la casa en la que él estaba pensando.

Lily miró a todos lados, a Aislynn, a Alger; ellos le sonrieron, pero Lily no se pudo calmar. Según su cuenta ya había pasado más tiempo que en lo que se tardó el sombrero con Amelia. Lo que la hizo reaccionar fue una voz que le gritaba en el oído.

-¡RAVENCLAW!-

Los primeros gritos que Lily escuchó fueron los de Agler y Aislynn, ambos se habían levantado de su lugar para empezar a aplaudir y gritar como nadie había hecho antes. Lily se levantó y dejó el sombrero con las mejillas de color escarlata, caminó hasta la mesa. Ahí se sentó al lado de una joven que estaba apartada de los demás. Ella le sonrió aunque Lily sentía que estaba viendo hacía otro lado por qué esos ojos saltones miraban con extrema fijeza a la pared detrás de ella.

-Hola- La chica tenía una voz soñadora, hablaba en susurros pero su voz se podía escuchar perfectamente. Al mirarla mejor Lily pudo entender por qué estaba apartada de los demás, seguro y sus compañeros la tienen registrada como loca; Lily no pensaba eso, tal vez su mirada era muy inquietante y es que sentías demasiado pesada la mirada de esos gigantes ojos.- Soy Luna Lovegoood.-

-Hola, Luna. Yo soy Lily Ferrick.-

-Ahora todo el mundo lo sabe, pero es lindo que te preocupes por sonar educada.- Luna sonrió pero su mirada ahora estaba fija en una chica en la mesa de Gryffindor: ella tenía la cabellera pelirroja y su cara estaba, casi, completamente llena de pecas y por lo que parecía estás seguían en su cuello y hombros. A los segundos ella las miro y lo sonrió a Luna.- Ginny, es mi amiga.-

Lily se sorprendió de que ella tuviera alguna amiga, pero Ginny parecía tan tierna y buena que la sorpresa disminuyó.

-Parece amigable.- Comentó Lily, neutral.- ¿Podrías presentármela después? Claro, si no es molestia.- Luna la miró por un momento y la sonrisa que le dedicó no llegó ni a su nariz.

-No hay problema.- Ahora miraba al techo.- Me agradas, Lily, me agrada como tratas de ser amable, muy pocos son amables conmigo.-

-Eso es tonto.-

-No importa, al final todo somos iguales pero nuestra forma de ver a los demás es diferente.- La miró atentamente, si estaba en Ravenclaw era por algo y Luna demostraba ser demasiado inteligente y profunda, pensaba demasiado bien.

-¿Estás en tu último año?- Luna siguió con su mirada perdida, Lily trató de encontrar lo que ella miraba con tanta atención pero cada vez que lo intentaba Luna cambiaba la dirección a la que miraba.

-Así es, este es mi último año. Es tonto como le llegas a tomar tanto cariño a un lugar, un cariño muy diferente al que sientes por las personas.- Luna suspiró, melancólica. – Y divertido a la vez si piensas como lo que tú crees normal las demás personas lo ven como algo loco.-

-Debes ser experta en ese tema.- Dijo Lily sin pensarlo. Al notar como se escuchó, agregó rápidamente.- No, no era lo que quería decir.-

-No te preocupes.- Sonrió, sin mirarla.

-Oh, bueno.-

Elián trataba de separarse de Johanna mientras esperaba que digieran su nombre, si eso pasaba tendría que levantarse y alejarse de Johanna lo cual era lo mejor para él. Podía escuchar como Johanna hablaba sobre alguna cosa que a ella le resultaba muy interesante y que para él, bueno, no era tan importante y que no le importaba escucharlo de ella. No entendía como ella se convirtió en su mejor amiga, ya ni recuerda cuando Johanna le agradaba ¿En serio eran buenos amigos? ¿Por qué dejaron de serlo? ¿Por qué Johanna se interesó tanto en cosas tan superficiales? Tal vez hubo un tiempo en el que Johanna era una niña agradable pero ahora le resultaban lejanos, es más, no cree que en algún momento existieron esos momentos.

-Kana, Elián.- Se levantó de un brinco, empujando lo más lejos posible a Johanna. Ahora se preguntaba cómo es que ella sigue tan aferrada en ser su mejor amiga. Él no se preocupa tanto en que ella este bien, no se preocupa por ella.

-¡Suerte, Elián!- Elián bufó molesto al escuchar a su "mejor amiga". Sus comentarios para querer llamar la atención siempre le resultaban tontos. La forma en la que ella quería llamar la atención era tonta.- ¡Todo estará bien!- Merlín, ni su madre era tan ridícula. No, nadie puede dejarlo en ridículo como lo hace Johanna. ¿Logrará hacer amigas está chica? Seguramente encontrará niñas tan superficiales y tontas como ella.

-¡RAVENCLAW!- ¿Escuchó bien? Pero ni siquiera se había acomodado bien el sombrero, aún tenía sus manos sosteniéndolo y el sombrero ya había dado se elección. Al menos quedó en la casa que él quería. Su casa favorita, y la de sus papás.

-¡Ese es mi Elly!- Elián agradeció que se levantaron a aplaudir y solo él pudo escuchar a su amiga vitoreándolo, o eso era lo que el esperaba.

Se sentó en la mesa de la que ahora sería su casa, tomó lugar al lado de Lily quien lo saludó con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella estaba sentada al lado de una alumna de último curso pero al parecer ella estaba muy ocupada viendo a todos lados y asustando a sus compañeros con la mirada.

-Hola, Lily. Te dije que quedaría en Ravenclaw.- Lily rio, pero él notó que su risa era sarcástica y, cuando lo miro, tenía una mirada enfadada lo que preocupó al instante a Elián.- ¿Estás bien, Lily.- No hubo respuesta.

-¿Lily?-

-¿Estás bien?-

¿Por qué no contestas?-

-¡Lily!-

-Déjame en paz.- Le dedicó una mirada cansada que heló a Elián.- ¿Puedes callarte? Tal vez no me veo ocupada pero estoy tratando de pensar.- Puso los ojos en blanco, Elián seguía congelado.- ¿Está bien?- No espero respuesta por parte de él y se volvió a girar.

La profesora Macgonagall estaba diciendo unas palabras para comenzar el años; hablaba sobre las terribles perdidas que la mayoría había sufrido pero como todas estas costaron para tener la paz que tanto deseábamos todos.


	3. No todos son tan malos

**Aislynn me mando este capitulo desde hace tiempo pero no tenia tiempo de subirlo, así que finalmente aquí esta!**

* * *

Mientras ella seguía Elián y Lily sintieron a alguien detrás de ellos, ambos giraron y se encontraron con una Aislynn que les sonreía de manera amplia.

-Hola.- Los saludo de una manera simple y se sentó entre ellos dos, sin pedir algún permiso para sentarse.- Por cierto, ¡Felicidades a ambos! Quedaron en Ravenclaw.- La niña volvió a sonreír y palmeó los hombros de ambos.-

-¡Y tu quedaste en Slytherin!- Lily la abrazó por un instante.- Y eso es genial- Aislynn asintió con la cabeza.- Aunque Amelia quedó ahí.- Agregó con una mueca, Aislynn la imitó y fingió un escalofrío en exageración. Elián rió por lo bajo mirándolas. Lily iba a seguir hablando pero notó que Aislynn estaba mirando a otra mesa, la mesa de Hufflepuff.- ¿Vas a ir?- Aislynn se giró a mirarla rápidamente.

-No lo sé, al parecer a Agler no le agradó mucho que viniera aquí.- Apunto con la cabeza, discretamente, al niño que las miraba severamente, Lily se encogió ante esa mirada.- Tal vez no le agrada Elián.- Comentó lo suficiente bajo para que sólo ellas dos escucharan. Lily se quedó pensado.

-Tal vez.- Repitió.- Bueno, si quieres ve a hablar con él, por mí no hay problema y creo que por Elián tampoco.

-Bien- Sonrió- Te veo luego, Lily. Adiós, Elián.- Lily miró atenta como Agler se negaba a hablar con Aislynn, dejo de verlos unos segundos y cuando volvió a ver ambos estaban riendo. Lily negó con la cabeza, divertida.

-Son buenos amigos, ¿Son mejores amigos?-Preguntó Elián, continuó antes de que Lily pudiera responder.- Yo creía que tú y ella serían mejores amigas, al parecer se lleva mejor con.- Paró de hablar con una mueca, arrugó la frente antes de continuar.- _ÉL.- _Lily lo miró confundida. Esos dos daban muchos indicios de que no se llevaban bien. Agler los miraba mal cuando estaban los tres juntos y Elián se refería a Agler como "él" y su tono de voz era rencoroso. Sería raro que dos niños de 11 años (aunque ellos no parecían niños de 11 años) se tuvieran rencor ¿Acaso Agler se había robado el juguete de Elián? Lily eliminó esa idea: Agler es un hijo de muggles y Elián un sangre pura, era imposible que se conocieran antes de venir a Hogwarts.

-Él es su mejor amigo, Agler fue la primera persona que conoció Aislynn.- Contestó Lily con tranquilidad. Elián no parecía creer eso.-Bien, no me creas pero es lo único que puedo decir, ¿Qué no has notado que los acabo de conocer?- Hablo con ironía

Era seguro que podrían haber seguido con una pelea típica entre una niña y un niño de su edad; esas peleas en las que el tema a discutir es ridículamente infantil, pero, como ya se explicó, sería una típica pelea de niños de tan solo 11 años de edad. Se estaban retando con las miradas, con la mirada de Lily la cabeza de alguien estaría rodando por el suelo ahora mismo. La mirada de Elián era la misma; sus ojos seguían brillando de felicidad o tal vez ahora de burla, la diferencia eran sus ojos entrecerrados. Tendría su batalla de miradas ya 5 minutos cuando ambos sintieron una mirada extra dirigida a ellos: era la mirada de Luna. Lily le sonrió en el momento que se giró para verla.

-¿Qué pasa? Sus miradas reflejan enojo, lo cual es extraño en ustedes.- Ambos niños la miraron confundidos, con sus frentes arrugadas, ¿Cómo podía decir eso?, ¿cómo podía decir que eso era extraño en ellos si no los conocía? Lo que Elián pensó fue simple: Luna no es la persona más cuerda. Pero Lily pensó otra cosa: "_Luna es muy observadora, no por cualquier cosa estaba en Ravenclaw". _

-No pasa nada, Luna.- La niña estiró sus labios, se suponía que eso era una sonrisa.- ¿Por qué la preocupación?-

-La comida ya está servida.- Luna terminó la frase ya mirando su plato el cual tenía solamente un pan.- Creo que comí demasiado.- Ella comenzó una linda platica sobre algún plato exótico, o bueno que era desconocido para Elián y Lily. Pero cuando ella hablaba no parecía hablarle a ellos dos, se la pasaba con su mirada perdida causando estreñimientos en sus compañeros cuando estos sentían su mirada profunda, con esos ojos saltones que parecían leerte, Lily podía jurar que cuando Luna la miró a ella sintió una fuerte cortada por todo su pecho; como si todos sus órganos y toda ella estuviera expuesta al exterior cuando eso solo tiene que pasar con su piel.- ¿No van a comer?-

-¿Eh?- Elián ya tenía alguna comida en su boca, él no había prestado atención a la plática de Luna. Lily giró los ojos ante esto. Elián pasó la comida en seco.- Yo ya estoy comiendo.-

-Creo que eso se nota demasiado.- Dijo Lily mientras tomaba un plato sopero, en este se sirvió la que parecía ser alguna sopa de vegetales, nadie la había tocado ni visto. Los vegetales no eran la comida favorita de Lily pero mucho eran los que se servían su comida y no estaba dispuesta a esperar para servirse.

-Oh, prueba con esto.- Luna con un ágil movimiento sirvió un líquido lila en el plato de Lily, lo había hecho sin preocuparse si el líquido caía en el plato, como si estuviera segura de que iba a caer en él, y era así.- Vamos, prueba, sabe genial.- Lily miró con miedo el plato pero al mirarlo este no tenía la apariencia aburrida que tienen los vegetales, se veía como una cereza, como el jugo de frutas muggle que había probado de pequeña. Tomo una cucharada.

-¡Pero si está delicioso!-

-A veces tenemos que cambiar nuestra apariencia o algo en nosotros para que nos acepten cuando no es necesario.- Dio un sorbo a su vaso y le sonrió a la chica pelirroja de la mesa de Gryffindor.- Siempre hay una persona que nos quiere como somos naturalmente.- Apunto a un chico de segundo año que comía alegremente la sopa de vegetales.- ¿Para qué necesitamos que nos acepte todo el mundo?-

-A nadie le gusta estar solo.- Contesto Elián, secamente.

-Yo no dije que estamos solos si somos nosotros mismos.- Ella le sonrió y Elián sintió el escalofrío que todo aquel sentía cuando Luna _lunática _los miraba.- Dije que siempre hay alguien que nos quiere como somos naturalmente.- Ahora apuntó a donde Aislynn y Agler quienes seguían riendo. Luna rió también.- ¿Tu qué piensas Lily?-

-Que espero nunca tenga que cambiar para que me acepten.- Luna sonrió melódicamente.

-No tendrás, eres inteligente, sé que vas a preferir ser tu misma a que te acepten-

Lily sonrió, sonrió con una sonrisa que podía atravesar sus ojos. No era una sonrisa cualquiera. Empezaba a tenerle cariño a Luna, ella era una chica inteligente, no una loca como la miraban sus compañeros, Lily se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Gracias, veo que tú tampoco tienes que hacerlo, ya te quieren así.- Lily apuntó con la cabeza a la pelirroja que estaba ahora parada detrás de Luna, ella le sonrió amablemente a Lily y Elián, su sonrisa era dulce.

-Lily.- Llamó la atención de la chica.- y Elián.- Agregó recordando que el chico seguía ahí, escuchando.- Ella es Ginny Weasley.-

-Un gusto, Ginny.- Le saludó amablemente Elián.

-Hola, Ginny.-

-Hola Lily, Elián. - Ginny tomó asiento entre Luna y Lily.

-¿Cómo está Harry? No lo he visto desde que termino la reconstrucción de Hogwarts.- En cuanto Luna dijo "Harry" en los labios de Ginny se formó la más encantadora y grande sonrisa, sus ojos lanzaban chispas como fuegos artifíciales.

-Te manda saludos.-

-Y yo igual a él.- Ambas se sonrieron. Agler y Lily se sintieron por un momento fuera de lugar.

-Oh, Harry es el prometido de Ginny.- Ginny se ruborizó.- Y fue de suma importancia en la batalla contra Voldemort.-

-Creo que todos hemos escuchado de él.-

-No todos.- Lo corrigió Lily.- Los hijos de muggles también cuentan.- Elián bufó.

Mientras tanto, Aislynn y Agler hablaban -¿Qué pasa, Aislynn? Dejaste de reír.- Aislynn se giró a mirar a Agler, logró sonreír.- ¿Te sientes bien? Me empiezas a preocupar.- Ella rió al notar la expresión de Agler ¿Acaso se veía en mal estado? Eso es lo más seguro.


	4. Existe mal en algunos

-Nada, estoy algo cansada. Por la emoción no había dormido nada antes de ir a la estación.- Bostezó.- ¿Crees que pueda salir sin que nadie se dé cuenta?-

-No sé cómo le haces pero logras caminar sin hacer ruido.- Aislynn soltó una carcajada como si Agler hubiera dicho un chiste. Él la miro desconcentrado.

-Yo no sé cómo logro caminar.- Negó con la cabeza, divertida.- Siempre tropiezo o resbalo, es muy común que tenga miedo de caminar.- Suspiró, su vista se giró a la mesa de Slytherin donde estaba Olliver y Angel, estos negaron con la cabeza ya que, según ellos, era incorrecto que no se encontrara en su mesa, su casa. Para Aislynn daba igual, se sentía cómoda con los de su casa, sí, pero también se sentía cómoda estando con Agler y con Lily. Lo más importante para ella era sentirse así, cómoda.

-No te creo.- El la miró sorprendido.- Pareces muy inteligente.- Aislynn volvió a soltar una carcajada.

-Soy muy floja, ya sabes, me cuesta hacer los trabajos. Otra de las causas por las que no estoy en Hufflepuff.- Por un momento todo lo que vio fue negro, se sobresaltó ¿Qué había pasado? Al abrir los ojos de nuevo encontró los ojos preocupados de Agler.- Si, soy demasiado floja.- Volvió a bostezar.- ¿Cuánto falta para poder irnos?-

-No creo que tengas problemas si tratas de salir.- Le sonrió.- Yo te cubro, se nota lo cansada que estás. Si pasa algo tu grita.- La niña asintió y camino con mucho cuidado, él siguió con la mirada el moño, ya torcido, verde ¿No era blanco? Cuando vio que desapareció detrás de la puerta le siguió.

* * *

Lily ya tenía minutos que no encontraba con la mirada a Agler, ni a Aislynn. Se empezaba a preocupar por ellos pero luego pensaba en alguna razón lógica para eso, aun así la preocupación nunca se alejaba de ella al contrario esta se aferraba a Lily, lo podía sentir hasta sus huesos. A veces a Lily le asustaba lo serio que podía pensar. Se supone que solo tiene 11 años y debería de pensar en unicornios pero ¿Qué puede pensar alguien que acaba de presenciar una guerra a tan corta edad? Aunque ella sabe que hay niños que sufrieron más que ellas, verdaderas perdidas y traumas. Lily resultó ilesa.

-No puedo más.- Se levantó de su asiento y tan discretamente como pudo camino a la puerta, pero escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Alguien de la mesa de Slytherin.

-¿Vas a buscar a Aislynn?- Le susurró esa voz, Lily se encontró con dos niños de baja estatura. Le llegaban tal vez un poco más encima del hombro pero no pasaba a más.- Nos preocupa, primero se fue de su mesa y ahora se va antes del tiempo. Si la ves dile que reflexione un poco.- Lily arrugó la frente.- Se meterá en problemas.- Asintió y los niños se giraron para seguir hablando entre ellos. Antes de que Lily se fuera se volvieron a girar.- Yo soy Olliver, conozco a Aislynn por sus padres.-Lily miro al otro chico.- Yo soy Angel, bueno, me hice amigo de Olliver y Agler.- ¿Cuántos amigos tienen esos chicos?

-Un gusto, yo soy Lily-

-Un placer conocerte, Lily.- Olliver le sonrió ampliamente mientras Angel le sonreía levemente.- Por favor, que Agler y Aislynn no se metan en problemas.- Lily trató de no soltar alguna carcajada ¿Por qué Olliver pensaba que Agler y Aislynn se podrían meter en problemas? Se nota demasiado que ni pueden mirar mal a una mosca, es ilógico pensar que en su primer día se meterían en problemas.- Créeme, algo me dice que no pasa nada bueno cuando alguien sale de aquí antes del tiempo.- Lily suspiró, tenía lógica lo que estaba diciendo Olliver.

-Está bien, espero y no sea yo la que termine en problemas.- Y se giró para, segundos después, salir por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Ahora Lily estaba segura de lo equivocada que estaba al elegir seguir a Aislynn y Agler, no sabía en qué lugar estaba, si tenía que girar a la derecha o a la izquierda, si estaba totalmente equivocada y tenía que girarse. Empezaba a pensar en lanzar pan para guiarse, como Hanzel y Gretel, sería seguro que no se perdiera como se estaba perdiendo en ese mismo instante.  
Había subido y bajado escaleras cuando quedo frente a un retrato muy particular y escuchaba demasiados pasos cerca, busco el primer lugar para esconderse, que era detrás de una estatua que le doblaba de tamaño, y espero que se dejaran de escuchar ruidos, luego se dio cuenta que se trataba de los integrantes nuevos de Gryffindor y sus prefectos:

-Y aquí la entrada a nuestra sala común, no es tan difícil, está a sido contraseña de nuestra sala común ya anteriormente.- El chico se aclaró la garganta y murmuro lo suficiente alto para que todos lo escucharan.-Caput Draconis.- Escucho cada vez menos pisadas, pero cuando salió de su escondite aún estaban ahí dos niñas y un niño, Lily dio un brinco hacia atrás por el susto que vivió

-¿Quién eres y por qué estabas escondida?- La interrogó la más alta de los tres, si, una de las niñas era más alta que el niño, pero no llegaba a sobrepasar a Agler ni mucho menos a Elián.- No eres de Gryffindor, eso tengo seguro.-

-Ravenclaw.- Lily sonrió un poco al mencionar su nueva casa.- Soy de Ravenclaw y no creo que les debe de importar por qué estaba escondida, y no sé porque les debo de decir.- Se giró, dispuesta a salir corriendo y seguir buscando a sus dos amigos, pero volvió a escuchar las voces detrás de ella.

-Ugh, una sabelotodo.- Con eso las dos niñas entraron dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor, el niño se quedó frente a Lily.

-Soy Dante.-

-Lily, tus amigas son un poco molestas.- Dante sonrió.

-No son mis amigas, nos vemos después, Lily.- Él se giró para caminar a la entrada que seguía abierta.- Espero que la próxima vez no te encuentre espiando a los de mi casa.- Y entró, el retrato se cerró detrás de él.

Se quedó parada unos momentos.  
Luego volvió a correr.

Sus pulmones le volvieron a arder, esta vez ya no se preocupó por donde iba. Ni llego a pensar que tal vez los de su casa ya estaban en la sala común, en sus habitaciones, no pensó que tal vez ahora mismo la estaban buscando. No había pensado nada hasta que vio a Agler a lo lejos, aumento la velocidad de sus pasos y lo tomo del hombro. Lo malo es que Aislynn no estaba con él.

* * *

Aislynn estaba furiosa consigo misma ¿Por qué no pensó? Es obvio que no iba a poder encontrar la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin y si la hubiera encontrado no podría adivinar la contraseña aunque lo más obvio es que fuera "Sangre Pura". Seguía maldiciendo a lo bajo cuando vio sombras frente a ella, alzo la vista encontrándose con Jeremiah y otros 9 niños ¿Cómo consiguió amigos?

-Pero miren quien está frente a nosotros.- Todos la miraron con burla, sobretodo Jeremiah.- ¿Y tus amiguitos, pequeña?-

Más atrás de ellos se encontraba un Agler que había dejado de caminar para esconderse, no quería dejar sola a Aislynn pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió ya que estaba demasiado lejos de ella. Miraba con los ojos entrecerrados lo que ocurría, sabía que si intervenía no le pasaría nada bueno a ninguno de los dos.

-Tonto.- Jeremiah y sus amigos rieron a carcajadas poniendo a Aislynn colorada, y no precisamente por vergüenza.

-¿Ese es tu mejor insulto?- Uno de ellos se acercó a ella. Agler empezaba a animarse a intervenir.

-Si.- Le tembló la voz.

-Mentirosa.- El niño que no conocía Aislynn le empujo, Agler apretó la mandíbula.- Tenías que ser una serpiente.- Si el chico iba a decir algo más no pudo hacerlo ya que Aislynn había pateado la rodilla del niño con toda la fuerza que es capaz de usar una niña de 11 años. Todos miraron la escena horrorizados y, aunque no lo quisieran hacer notable, asustados.

Agler soltó una risa entre dientes al ver lo que acababa de hacer Aislynn, en ese momento sintió que alguien le tomaba del hombro, se giró asustado.

-Oye, Agler.- Era Lily, Agler se tranquilizó un poco pero luego se volvió a tensar.- ¿Dónde está Aislynn?- Ella estaba dispuesta a seguir caminado tranquilamente, Agler la frenó y jaló para esconderla junto a él.

-Shhh.- La calló poniendo una de sus manos en la boca de Lily. Esta lo miraba confundida, pero después de un segundo lo miró enfadada, golpeándolo con los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- Exigió saber Lily. Agler inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

-Aislynn está teniendo un pequeño problema.- Susurro, apenas audible.- No preguntes por que no he hecho nada, ella está sabiendo enfrentarlo bien.-

Lily no pensó muy bien y corrió buscando a Aislynn, se sorprendió al encontrarla rodeada por varios niños, reconoció a uno como Jeremiah. Los demás (Que eran aproximadamente 9) eran desconocidos para ella, tal vez eran sus amigos o nuevos compañeros de casa. Ninguno de ellos había notado la presencia de Lily, estaban muy ocupados mirando enfadados a Aislynn que tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro; pero cuando Agler llegó gritando a todo pulmón ellos se giraron. Cuando Lily miró mejor a los amigos de Jeremiah se dio cuenta de que un niño que ella ya conocía estaba con él: Elián. Abrió los ojos lo más posible. ¿Elián es amigo de Jeremiah y lo ayudó a molestar a Aislynn?

-La serpiente necesita a alguien que la salve.- Escucharon que se burló alguno de los amigos de Jeremiah. Lily y Agler, en acto reflejo y muy tonto, sacaron sus varitas. El rió.- Patético ¿Puedes creerlo, Jeremiah? Piensan atacarnos- Todos rieron soltando varias carcajadas.

-¿Por qué molestan a Aislynn?- Preguntó Lily.

-Ella molestó a mi hermana.- Contesto secamente Jeremiah arrugando la frente y así haciendo que sus cejas se vieran más fruncidas que lo normal. Aislynn hizo una mueca.

-Tú y tu hermana son unos niños lloricones.- Escupió Aislynn

Los ojos de Jeremiah reflejaban furia pura, como su sangre. Aislynn lo miraba de igual manera.  
Lily temía que se mataran en ese mismo instante porque eso era lo que sus miradas reflejaban, podrían ser simplemente dos niños de 11 años pero, con lo que había pasado todos tuvieron que madurar muy rápido. ¿Quién pudo querer salir al parque sin temer que alguno de los seguidores del señor tenebroso llegara? Todos pasaron por ese momento, o bueno la mayoría de ellos. Por lo que Aislynn sabía Jeremiah fue testigo de asesinatos a magos "sangre sucia" sus padres fueron fieles seguidores de Voldemort, no destacaron mucho pero si cometieron asesinatos, lo que él quería. Aislynn puede ser una "sangre pura" pero tuvo que vivir con el miedo de que algo les pasara a sus padres, salían demasiado para estar al tanto, lo peor fue el día de la batalla, le dieron un largo beso en la frente, Aislynn esperaba lo peor. Lo mismo fue con Lily, el temor de que alguien llegara y se llevara a sus padres, y que ella nos los volviera a ver. Toda persona sufrió durante esos tiempos, todos sufrieron.

Pasaron minutos en silencio, con las miradas entre Aislynn y Jeremiah.

Entonces paso: Lo único que Lily podía hacer en ese mismo instante era observar, era lo único que se le ocurría. Y aunque lo intentara ella sabía perfectamente que no tenía la posibilidad de hacer que ellos soltaran a Alger y que Aislynn dejara de tratar de golpear la primera cosa a su alcance. Lily no era capaz de recordar cómo empezó, como los amigos de Jeremiah tomaron a Agler para evitar que este se moviera (Agler lo que se imaginó en ese momento fue una escena de película muggle, esas en las que el grupo de bandalos arrinconaba al chico bueno de la historia en un callejón oscuro y sucio.) ni cuando Aislynn estiró el cuello de las túnicas de Elián y Jeremiah provocando con esto que los ya mencionados cayeran al suelo. Pero Lily no hizo nada, miro, fue espectadora de ese acto tan poco común para una Lily que había vivido en paz hasta la guerra y ahora estaba viendo como niños (y una niña) de 11 años se peleaban.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, las reviews son muy apreciadas nos gustaría saber que piensan :D _**


End file.
